Boston To California
by ElectricBlueEel
Summary: 'Boston to California. Three thousand, one hundred and ten miles. Taking exactly two days and three hours driving continuously.' Tate/xOC People may be OOC. Reviews make Bonbon happy:P M for language and maybe something more:
1. Ruby and Violet

Boston to California. Three thousand, one hundred and ten miles. Taking exactly two days and three hours driving continuously. Violet wasn't too pleased. She never was. I knew about the cutting. She became distant since then. It was hard on her, especially in her 'I'm so useless and depressed' fifteen year stage. My mother, Vivienne, was so glad I was full of rainbows and sunshine. My father, Ben, had been cheating on my mom. She caught him in the act. Literally. To say I wasn't surprised was an understatement. I'd heard him talking over the phone to her, so naturally I assumed. That was the day before he cheated. I was going to tell mom about the calls, but decided against that night as they had a fight, again! They fought more than they got along. So this is how we ended up outside our new house. All for a 'fresh start', which I think is a load of bull. Even Violet agrees. My name is Ruby. I'm 5'7, I'm 16, 17 in November and have a very light blonde hair with green eyes. My mom often said I would be like Draco Malfoy's sister as she knows I adore the Harry Potter series. The realtor was standing outside the door, while the movers were putting the furniture in.

'Wow. Way to buy a shit hole dad.' Violet input her opinion oh so sweetly.

'Hey, come on Violet! A new start, exciting adventure! You might meet a nice boy.' Dad stated. I totally agreed with him, but I didn't really want to move this far.

'Welcome, Mr and Mrs Harmon. You two must be Ruby and Violet. Lovely to meet you. I'm Marcy.' She greeted with a smile. I returned a toothy grin and shook her hand. Violet huffed and went into the house. Marcy showed us everything and we got to the kitchen last. We'd seen upstairs first.

'Do you cook Mrs Harmon?' Marcy asked. Dad answered for her as mom gazed around the kitchen in astonishment at the size.

'I paid for her to have lessons, which she then taught Ruby. There very passionate about it.'

'I love the kitchen. It's so lovely. Too modern for such and old house though.' I stated. Hailee started yapping and jumped out of my arms. I followed her and saw she was heading to a door under the stairs. Violet stood behind me.

'What do you think it is?' I asked over my shoulder, eyeing the door.

'Only one-way to find out Rubes. Dads said explore. Let's explore.' She said as she leaned under me and twisted the nobs. It didn't open very well and both of us had to rattle them a couple of times, but we got it open and headed down. It looks like we found the basement. It was a spooky place, with cobwebs here and there. I felt something sweep along my arm, but thought it of nothing. It was probably Violet trying to freak me out. She knows I hate basements after seeing that movie one night. I trudged back up the stairs as Marcy was going on about a murder. Violet stood to my left but a little behind me.

'Murder?' I asked apprehensively.

'Yes. The previous owners were found dead. Murder, suicide. Such a nice couple. Sold this house to them. They completely restored the place.' Marcy explained.

'Gay?'

'What do you think.' Marcy chuckled.

'Where did it happen?' Violet asked.

'In the basement.' Marcy concluded. Violet looked to me and I sighed.

'We'll take it.' She said as mom and dad looked at her with a spark in there eyes. They knew she didn't want to move as well, and thought she would try and persuade us out. I hugged her and took her upstairs with Bonbon, our other pet German Shepherd. I'd bought her out of money I had saved up from previous jobs. She went with me everywhere, and tries to go to school with me. I headed to the room at the end of the hall. When I reached it, I looked inside. The walls were painted black and it had a dark aura in it. I put the light on and thought about how I could paint it. I wanted the wall filled with butterflies on a white background. There was bound to be some wallpaper online, then one wall, I would paint white, and create a mural. I would decide on it later. There was a closet at the side of the door, but round a bit of wall. It was white with nothing in it but an old shirt. It was a little big on me with ACDC, one of my favourite bands, logo imprinted on it. My bed wasn't in yet, because I would be rooming with Violet, until I finished my room which would take a couple days to do. This was all under my request, and Violet was more than happy. I'd chosen my room when we saw it online. I got the second largest room, mom and dad got the biggest, and Violets was a different layout, but the same size. The floor was a nice, light chestnut colour. I walked out and into Violets room. Her stuff was already in here and she was messing the room up to her style. Mom would have a fit, but at least she's happy. We had a week until school started. They had a week off anyway for some reason. I was happy for that. Unfortunately it's near the end of October which means we missed loads of stuff. I wandered into dads new office and saw him setting up everything. Mom wouldn't let us near downstairs, because she was afraid we'd 'mess everything up'. She wouldn't let me down there! I was her favourite decorator. I mentally pouted but immediately brightened up when I saw dad had a wallpaper exactly like the one I wanted. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. It was around nine in the morning and I was already pasting and putting the wallpaper up, bit by bit. Dad came in to help at times, but then someone would shout him half an hour later. I was finally done on one wall after Violet helped. We cut a bit off the top of the wallpaper that was spare and pasted it above the closet. There wasn't any dark you could see in the room apart from the two walls that we haven't done. Violet and I turned to eachother, nodded, and started going again. She would paint the wall on the left side of my bed, if you were standing towards the door, and I started wall papering my other wall. I didn't think it would be so quick. I can move furniture in today and tomorrow, but until the fumed go, I'm still in Violet's room. I put my posters on the wall, and put my personalized picture of New York canvas up above my bed. I made my way downstairs for food. Dad had ordered pizza to save mom from cooking. We all shared a half-and-half pizza with someone. Violet and me, and mom and dad.

'I have my first patient tomorrow,' Dad boasted 'He's around your age Rube, so maybe he can hang out with you too get him more relaxed in the session?' I nodded my head and put my pizza crust in my mouth. I plonked on Vi's double bed and sighed. She came in wearing her sleep shorts and tank top. I was wearing the same as her but with lounge pants over them. I slipped them off and got under the covers.

'You think we'll like it here?' Vi asked.

'Of course! It's a new adventure for us all. You might find prince charming.' I nudged her.

'I don't believe in riding away on a white horse like you do.' Bonbon jumped onto the foot of the bed and curled up to sleep. At that point I said good night and went to sleep. I swear I could feel someone watching me before I drifted off.

'Morning mom, dad.' I shouted gleefully entering the kitchen. It was ten AM and dad's client was due around half past. I was wearing a strapless summer dress that was a white and yellow colour and stopped above my knee which showed my yellow flats. My hair was in two ponytails at the side of my head. My fringe swept to the side and was held with a clip, showing off my cupcake earrings. The doorbell rang and dad answered it. His patient walked into the kitchen. His eyes went to me immediately. He had blonde hair that was in a slight curl, dark brown eyes that in most lights looked black, and he was wearing a striped jumper, jeans and converse. I leapt up and extended my hand.

'Hi, I'm Ruby Harmon. Call me Rube if you want.' He shook my hand. Would I get a name from this cute guy?

'Langdon. Tate Langdon.' I giggled before he bent down slightly, turned my hand and bought it up partially and kissed it. I could have fainted. He smiled sloppily and entwined our fingers as we made our way to dad's office. This guy was heavenly. Violet walked out and gave me the thumbs up. I winked to her. The therapy session had started, and his problems were deep. I still held his hand, which dad disliked in a way. His other arm draped over the back of the couch and onto my shoulder. It felt welcoming. I only knew Tate's name and problems, and already he's acting like he's my boyfriend. It would be nice if he was. His circles on my arm were very soothing and I felt like I could sleep. His session ended at half eleven, and dad suggested we hung out in my room seen as it was all set up thanks to mom. I loved the idea, and Tate was just as enthusiastic.

We sat on the floor listening to my iPod. He was sitting really close to me. I turned my head to him. His breath fanned over my lips. He was inches away. I shook my head and concentrated back on the words he was saying, instead of going into my own fantasies. He seemed to get closer with every word he said until finally, we were in the same position as in my day dream. I tilted my head to the side at the same time he did on the opposite side. I got my eyes semi closed before Violet burst in, saw our position, and slammed the door again, screaming about lunch being ready. I sighed and went away.

'Way to ruin a moment Vi.' I mumbled. Tate laughed and pulled me up with him.

'We'll just have to get another moment then.' He whispered in my ear as we made our way downstairs. I had a tingling in my abdomen and I was silently hoping it was a promise more than just words out of his mouth. Wow I'm so fast aren't I?

**Moi: My first proper story! Woo!**

**Tate: Are you going to actually finish it and not get bored like you usually do when you have ideas?**

**Moi: Probably, but worth a shot:) Trying to find an actress or singer at the moment. I think Taylor Momsen would be her. If you want more information, message me:D**


	2. Why are there people in the house?

Tate had disappeared after lunch saying he had something to do. He had another therapy session with my dad tomorrow, so I would see him again. It was eleven PM and I was getting ready for bed. This was the first time I'd slept in my new room. It was gorgeous! Bonbon was scratching at the door as I turned round. I let her out and she went flying down the stairs. After catching up with her, it seems that she led me to the basement. I turned the light on. It was musty down here, like yesterday. A few shelves scattered the wall, and looked like there was a laboratory or something in here. There were a few jars scattered around them. They all had something in them. I was stepping closer. This was freaky. I don't get freaked out but this? I wanted to find Bonbon and get out.

'Bonbon? Where are you girl?' I shouted into the darkness. I heard a yap behind me and turned to her. I sighed in relief and reached down to pick her up. Walking to the stairs, I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned around to see nothing. I was so close to the stairs. I looked in every direction to find… nothing. A little disappointed. I turned back around. Jumping back, I was surprised to find two little red headed twins with braces. On closer inspection, I found they had scratches all over their faces. I gasped in surprise. I put Bonbon down; she went flying up the stairs, while I grabbed the twins' hands. They followed reluctantly. I sat them at the kitchen table and got out the first aid kits. Alcohol to cleanse the wound and bandages. They looked to eachother and then to the vodka in my hand. I sat down next to the one that looked worse.

'I'm Ruby. Who are you two?'

'I'm Troy.' The one in the red shirt stated. He looked a lot worse than the one in the green shirt.

'I'm Bryan.' Green shirt said.

'What were you doing in my house? Where are you parents?'

'We thought it was abandoned. One night were wrecking the place, next we can't leave.' Troy said

'We don't know if our parents are still alive anymore.' Bryan added. This freaked me out. I'd heard from the girl, Addie, next door that she liked to come round to play with the ghosts. She said people would walk the halls that died here. I believe in ghosts which makes this even worse.

'When did you discover you can't leave?' I asked cautiously. Please a few days, please!

'1978.' Both of them said.

'But, you don't look a day over 14! I'm freaked out now.'

'There playing with you Rube. Go on you two. Scat.' I knew that voice. The twins went in the basement again. I turned round to come face to face with Tate. We were so close.

'What the hell? Why are you in my house?' I was ready to hit the next person to walk into my house.

'Chill Rube. There's things that can't be explained right now, but they will be. I came to ask if you wanted to go swimming at the beach with me tomorrow night?' Damn Tate's charm!

'I don't have a suit. I've been meaning to get one for ages.'

'Then we'll go to the mall before we go! Please?' A date. Tomorrow. On Halloween.

'Fine. We'll take my car then. Do you have a suit?'

'No. I needed to go to the mall as well to get some trunks.'

'After your session then we'll go. Deal?'

'Done.' He said and kissed my cheek walking out of the door. I'd been kissed on the cheek before, but his kiss was intoxicating. Maybe we'll kiss tomorrow night. How romantic. On the beach, when the sun sets. Maybe take a picnic for dinner! I'm such a romantic. I crawled up to bed. Mom and dad shouted to me asking why I went downstairs, I replied with Bonbon wanting to go out before bed. Talking of Bonbon, she was snuggled under my quilt nearly asleep, when I got there. I quietly slipped into bed. There's that feeling of being watched again.

I was up and dressed for ten. Tate was early to dad's session, but I was helping mom pack a picnic with me. Moira had today off. She'd sent me to get a basket from the loft.

'Have you been taking your medication?' I over heard dad asking Tate.

'Yes.' Tate replied. Total lie and dad should know he was lying!

'Why haven't you been taking them?'

'I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work. That's why I didn't take the meds. I was afraid my dick wouldn't work, because I met someone. Your daughter Ruby seems to like me nearly as much as I like her.' I blushed. I peeked into the room. Dad seemed like he was going to tell him to stay away from me. He can't do that though. We'd come to an agreement. I tell him everything he needs to know about Tate, and I continue to see him. It was a fair agreement.

'Do you think about sex a lot?' Dad asked, hoping to get something out of him to lead to his problems.

'I think about one girl in particular, your daughter Ruby. I jerk off thinking about her. A lot.'

'I'm not comfortable with you talking about Ruby, Tate.'

'Don't you wanna know what I do to her? I lay her down on the bed and I caress her soft skin, make her purr like a little kitten. She's a virgin. They get wet so easily.' Jesus Christ. There's that feeling again! I must be blushing like mad! I walked away before I heard anything else. I opened the attic. There was a pull down ladder which I climbed. The attic was damp and dusty. The light wasn't that light, and a curtain was shut over the window. I drew it back and saw that the mould and dust had made it impossible to see through. I pulled a cloth out from one of the unpacked boxes and after 5 minutes, there was light! I sound like God. Neat! I heard chains. They were moving away from me. I grabbed a rake and held it as a weapon. I wouldn't use it unless there was dire need for it. I was too much of a wimp.

'Hello? Who's there? I swear to God, if you don't show yourself, I'll scream bloody murder!' I threatened. Not the best threat, but I saw a deformed boy in chains. He was crying. I dropped the rake and went to him. 'Who did this?' He shook his head. 'Can you speak?' Again a no. These chains are impossible to get rid of. He was crying again. My motherly instincts kicked in and I held him in my arms while he sobbed into my shoulder. He eventually cleared up. I gave him the 'one moment' signal with my finger and went through all my boxes, until I found my old teddies. I named him Boungy. He was a rabbit that I'd had since I was six. Mom and dad bought him me while I was in hospital. I loved him, but this boy would give him the love he needed. I wouldn't tell anyone about him though. They can't know. I passed Boungy to him. He looked so happy. I kissed his forehead, said I'll be back later, grabbed the basket and went down the ladders. Tate was waiting in the kitchen when I went down.

'What took you so long honey?' Mom asked.

'Wasn't easy to find. There was hardly any light. My eyes aren't that good mama.' I'd nicknamed her that for a long time. I don't know where it came from, but when I was happy, you could tell because of the words I used. 'What have we got?' I asked.

'A ham baguette with various sweets for desert that both of you seem to like. Now go on. Got your money?' Mom asked.

'Yep. I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me!' I shouted as we headed out the door. We got into my red, Honda S2000. It was my dad's old car, and he gave it to me for my birthday.

'Nice car.' Tate commented. I laughed, putting the basket in the boot, and drove to the mall. Tate went and bought his trunks from one shop, I went and bought a black bikini with a purple butterfly on. I am obsessed with them, I know. We met at the café. I bought us a McDonalds each and we ate, just talking about random things. He said I looked really hot in my outfit. It was really hot outside. I was wearing a white tanktop, with a top that went above my bellybutton with the American flag type on it, Over that I had a poncho, with 3 quarter blue boyfriend jeans, and wedges on. I wanted to be smaller than him, but I hated being too small compared to him. He told me all about him, and I told him about me. Why we moved and all that. He dodged my question about his family by saying we needed to get to the beach if we wanted to go in the sea, so we got up and drove. While we drove, Tate put in my favourite band disc. The Used Taste of Ink started playing and we both bopped our head to the beat laughing all the way. We had a long way to go to a beach. I had always wanted to go to Venice beach, so we decided to go there. When we got there, it was actually empty. Everyone was probably at home getting ready for Halloween. It was nearly five, but not dark. This is where our date officially starts, and my nerves were acting up!

**Moi: I got such positive reviews, so I'm going to continue to write!:) Next chapter will be there date, and I might post a Christmas one shot:D But I'd need to know what you'd want. Lemon or corny:)**

**Tate: You know what I want don't you?^^**

**Moi: HORNY BOY! Review's make Bonbon yap happily:)**


	3. Beach boy

The bikini did look flattering on me, I have to say. I liked showing off my body. Very self centred of me, but true. I put my clothes back on, apart from the tank top. I stepped out of the cubicle and into Tate. He had no shirt on and his trunks. He looked so HOT! He grabbed my hand and bag, dragging me to the car. We weren't getting the food until later. I put the bag in the trunk and went chasing after Tate who had put the towels we had onto two loungers. I took off my clothes to reveal my bikini. Tate's jaw dropped and I blushed. I'd never been this exposed to a boy before, except my dad of course.

'You look… Wow.' Tate managed to get out. I giggled flirtatiously.

'You don't look to bad yourself.' I teased. I was never one to flirt. I wasn't very shy, but flirting made me shy for some reason. Grabbing my hand he bought me to the waters edge. I dipped my toe in and it was fairly warm. We just jumped over the on coming waves, before he finally pulled me into the water. My feet were warm, my body was freezing! It was cold in here. Damn. Tate must have seen me shivering, because he laughed at me and then pulled me to his chest. He was really warm. I instantly stopped shivering. God he's so hot. I thought to myself. In more than one way. We splashed eachother until we got close again. He went in to kiss me. I don't think I'll let him have that privilege just yet. So when he was forward enough and had his eyes closed, I moved back and dunked him. I was laughing so hard. He must have seen my stomach, because next thing I knew I was breathing water instead of air. He pulled my under by my feet. I got up quickly and glared daggers at him. He ran to the shore and collapsed onto the loungers. Dick head. I ran after him and he came up to me with a serious face on.

'That wasn't very nice you know. Teasing a boy, especially me, isn't very good of you. I might have to punish you.' He said. I couldn't tell whether Tate was joking or not.

'What are you gonna do? Spank me?' I laughed out loud with tears in my eyes. Mostly because there was salt in my eyes but hey. A hand on my butt made my laughter stop, and I realised that Tate was playfully slapping my butt. It was really soft, and actually felt nice. Why is a guy touching my butt feel nice? Because Tate isn't just any guy.

' You tease me again Ruby, I'll do it harder.' He whispered seductively in my ear. The air trickled down my neck and I shivered in pleasure. He had gotten the basket out of the car, and had two bottles of J2O out. The lids were off, thanks to my mom. She had put it in a crate with cling film over the top. Tate sat on the blanket and picked one up, taking a swig of it. I wasn't hungry yet. I stared at Tate. He stared right back. He reached out for my hand and entwined our fingers. It was peaceful. I looked up at the stars. They were so bright here. I heard something move, and then Tate was next to me. I looked at him. His eyes were concentrating on my lips. He put his hand on the side of my head. This was it. My first kiss with Tate. It wasn't my first kiss, but I wasn't that experienced in it. He leaned closer. We locked lips and I swear fireworks went off in my head. I know, that only happens in really soppy books, but it did. In most books you run out of air in a kiss. I didn't breathing through my nose. Tate licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. The kiss ended sooner than I wanted. It was around six now. Our foreheads were together. My phone vibrated in the basket and I picked it up.

'Hello?' I asked. Six thirty. I was close!

'_Sweety, your mom and I have to go to the hospital. Your mother is in a lot of pain. I'll explain when we get back I promise. Violet will be fine until you get back, but hurry up!'_

'Ok dad. I'll be there soon. Love you.'

'_Love you too.'_ He replied and hung up.

'We gotta go. Violet needs babysitting. You can come and hang out in my room if you want. Continue this if you like.' I said to Tate with a wink. He scrambled to his feet and put the basket in. It would take us half an hour. We had decided to stay local and go to Long beach instead.

There was a man on the porch when we got home. He had burns on his face. He was shouting about money. Violet has got to be scared.

'Hey! Get off my porch and stop killing my door!' I shouted.

'No! I want my money Ben!' He continuously shouted.

'My dad isn't in. If you don't get off this porch in 3 seconds, I swear to God, I will take this shovel, and use it to bury your corpse.' I said low and threateningly. I was good at scaring some people off. He scuttled off screaming he's be back. I unlocked the door and Violet was on the floor with her legs up to her chin and crying. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

'He's gone now baby girl. He won't be back while I'm around. Come on. You do what you do and Tate and I will be upstairs if you need us ok?' She nodded and put the TV on. Tate picked me up and sped up the stairs. Someone was needy. I thought. I didn't mind at all though. He chucked me on the bed and got on top of me, claiming my lips again, while his hands went up my sides. He placed butterfly kisses down my neck and back again.

'I want to see you in that bikini again. I need to!' He growled, nearly tearing my shirt off. I took it off before he could rip it. This shirt was one of my favourite! He continued the kisses and got me out of my shoes and jeans. We were both in our swim suits. I didn't want to go any farther just yet. Give it a couple weeks, and getting used to him more and yes. He went to pull my bikini off but I stopped him.

'Not yet. Wait a while please?' I asked. He simply nodded and continued to kiss me everywhere he could. We continued this for hours until mom and dad got back I put on the dress I had on when we first met quickly, and Tate put that ACDC shirt I found on. It was a perfect fit for him. I flitted downstairs and he followed. Dad motioned for us to come into the living room. I was wondering why. Why would he let Tate come in as well?

'Sit down. Girls, as you know me and your mom-'

'Your mom and I actually dad!' I piped up with my English lesson.

'Yes. Anyway. We haven't been intimate since we moved, but these last few days, we sorted it out. Your mom fancied Indian food the other night.' He smirked at our stunned expression.

'Mama! You're pregnant! Oh my God! This is so good!' I jumped up and down. Everyone laughed at me. We were going to have a baby in the house! Bonbon was startled with my happy dance and resided to Tate's lap while I was up. I was so happy we were gonna be a family again.

'Why don't you just say what you dream about instead of just you saying dreaming of murder?' I asked Tate the next morning. He had gone home, but snuck back in my room, so here we were ten minutes before his appointment with dad.

'Would it make you happy if I did tell him?'

'Yes! I want you to stop having nightmares.' I pouted. He sighed and nodded his head.

'Fine. But don't be scared ok?'

'So Tate. Are you going to tell me these dreams you've had yet or not?'

'I will tell it Ben. Don't freak Rube, please. I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself. I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean, and kind. And there's something about all that blood man, I drown in it. And Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits. And once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free. Now there is something smart about that, very smart. I like that. You think I'm crazy? The world is a filthy place, It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain you know? There's so much.' He looked down. 'There, does that help any?'

'Yes Tate. Did you get bullied before your mom took you out of school?' Dad asked.

'I hated high school. I used to go to the beach, when the world closed in and got so small I couldn't breathe. I'd look out at the ocean, and I'd think, 'Yo, douche bag, high school counts for jack shit.' Kurt Cobain, Quentin Tarantino, Brando, DeNiro, Pacino...all high school dropouts. I hated high school. So I'd go there and I'd look out at the vast, limitless expanse. Then it's like, that's your life, man. You can do anything, could be anything. Screw high school. That's…it's just a blip in your timeline. Don't get stuck there.'

'Yes. Alright Tate. I think that wraps things up.'

'You think I'm crazy don't you?' I squeezed his hand for comfort.

'I've heard worse.'

'Like what? I like stories.'

'Maybe some other time.' My boyfriend had some deep problems. Did I care? Well, let's just say I care more about what colour my brains are than that.

**Moi: So, I will be doing a lemon for Christmas! I don't know how many chapters there will be before Christmas so hang tight. Thank you to all my reviewers and people who favourite and alert my story:D I ended up with Long beach after realising how far Venice actually was from Cali… Tate's explanations are from the American Horror Story Wikia:) I have a polyvore now:) I saw ShiloCoulter's polyvore and thought I'd make one aswell:**

**www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/boston_to_california/collection?id=1265099**** If it doesn't work then it will be on my profile:)**


	4. I love you LemonAlert

Violet and I were sitting in traffic on our way to school. Way to start a Monday. Tate and I had grown since Saturday night. I really wanted to be with him.

'God I hate traffic! If there's one thing I can wait for, it's to get my license.' Violet sighed.

'I hope you know, if you never get your license I will never take you places.' I said with a wink. Violet laughed.

'Ok, ok I'll get my license! Not like there's anyone I can hang out with though…' She trailed off.

'Hey, chin up kiddo. You'll make friends. Just don't act other than the way you are. Don't let them change you and your awful choice of clothes!' I said. I was joking on the awful choice of clothes. She looked lovely and less gothic than she normal did, because someone A.K.A me, dressed her up. She was wearing a gothic top, puffy jeans and boots. As much as I tried to hide it, her hat made it on her head, ruining her look. I was in a white, cotton blend top, navy velvet top, and an underground denim, sleeveless jacket. I was going for smart, yet casual. I had heels on that were black with a small bow on the front, and my hand bag had cowboy strings down it. On my right hand there was an owl ring, on my left wrist, silver bangles and sunglasses on my eyes. I had a panda beanie, which tucked my hair behind my ears, showing my curly hair. I'd curled it last night, curled it this morning, and I thought it looked ok. I had my bag packed and essential's like make-up, iPhone, money etc. Traffic started again. We didn't make it far, but just enough to see the turning on to Westfield High's car park. Just a little further and I could get in it! But alas, poor Juliet could not pull her car into thy car park. I never actually read Romeo and Juliet… Maybe I should… Nah. Five minutes, a lot of honking and my foul mouth, we were in the car park and parked in a big space so my baby wouldn't get hurt. We walked in, well I strutted- force of habit- in to the school. We had to ask where the office was, but apart from that, made it out fine. I had plenty of free periods that I could get away from. Violet had free periods at the end of the day at the same times that I did, so we could leave early. One of those days was today. First period was English. No one talked to me. Second period was Languages: Japanese. Third period cooking! I made the best cookies in the class. I made them into a smiley face and snuck two out for Tate and Violet. Lunch was very eventful. Some girl pushed me around.

'Hey freak! You don't belong in LA!'

'And who thought that?' I asked preparing for an insult.

'Me.'

'So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey.' She looked away embarrassed.

'You think I'm a fool? Answer me you whore!' She screamed at me.

'I don't think you are a fool. But then what's MY opinion against thousands of others?' I was on a role here! She stomped off from me. My job was done. Now I had to get Violet out of hers. Huh. Seems she's a fighter.

'Go Violet! Beat that bitches ass!' I screamed at her. She smirked and put her cigarette on the other girls hand. She screamed and ran. Violet went and talked to a girl in a group who patted her on the back. She finally made friends. I wish I had. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I took it out to find a text from Tate.

'_Wish U were here BBE x-Tate'_ I hated his lack of grammar. After he said he didn't have a phone, I gave him my old sidekick. He hasn't stopped looking at it.

'_I know babe. Just another hour and I'll be back x-Ruby'_ I typed quickly before heading to Art. I made a friend there. Tristan was gay. But this guy might just be my best friend. Sense of style, very artistic! Very bullied. I hated people who bullied homosexuals. There life, others should fuck off. When Art was over, I found Violet waiting by my car with one of her friends.

'Hey Ruby! Can I go over to Melanie's house for dinner? We can walk there? Mom and dad went out to check out LA. They said to make your own dinner.' Violet said. Alone with Tate. I liked the sound of that.

'Sure. Be home by eight! Have fun.' I said and drove home. I quietly opened the front door and heard Tate upstairs. He was… Groaning? My name. I slipped up the stairs with no noise at all. He had left the door open, and I could see why he was groaning. His hand was going up and down his shaft at a phenomenal speed, while he held my picture in his hands. I was getting so turned on by this! He exploded all over his hand, missing my bed sheets.

'You have no idea how hot that was Tate.' I said seductively and I stood in the doorway. I moved toward him until I was next to him, perched on the bed. I ran my nail and finger through his come, lifted it to my lips and licked my finger clean. He got hard instantly watching me do this. I put my knees on either side of his legs and leant down, licking everywhere but his cock. I wanted to tease him. He knew my game and begged me to suck him. I licked up his shaft, wiping it clean, before I put the tip in my mouth. I sucked while he throbbed. I slowly made my way down his cock and back up, keeping a slow pace, before he could take no more, and grabbed my hair, making me go faster. He was screaming my name. I felt his pulse on my cheek before he finally released his seed into my mouth. I swallowed it all and went to his face.

'Ahh, I wanted a drink.' I said.

'Remind me never to use my hand again, if I can get that when I want.'

'Of course. You know, It's been a while in my books. I'm so wet for you. Help me?' I whispered seductively in his ear. He just about tore my clothes off. He kept my heels on claiming they were 'too sexy to pass up'. So now I was in front of him with my black, lacy bra on, and my lacy thong.

'You are really wet aren't you? Bad girl.' He purred. Ripping off my bra, his mouth attached itself to my nipples, swirling his tongue until they were really hard. He rubbed his cock against my centre before I growled in frustration.

'I need you Tate! Show me how much of a man you are!' I growled. With my consent, he took my thong off and inserted his finger, then another and another making a space for him. I'd never had sex before, but I knew it was going to hurt. He warned me this before entering me. He stopped and was still until I ground my hips down on him. We kept a slow pace until pain, mixed into pleasure. I found I liked it rough. It the midst of all this, I forgot the condom. He was thrusting in me long and hard. He was so big! I was screaming out his name. After a while, I hated him being in control and flipped us. Riding him like a horse was hard, but I'd had lessons so I made it enjoyable for us both. He liked me being in charge, because he was bucking into me so we met in the middle. We were both groaning out each others names. I rubbed him, while he rubbed me. I was so close! Finally I clamped down on him and came. Much better than my vibrator! He flipped us, then flipped me so we were in doggy position. I was biting onto my pillow as I felt another orgasm building. He came inside me, then finger-fucked me until I came again. He buried himself deep inside me again and laid down.

'That was amazing! I'm glad my first time was with you.' Tate said snuggling up to me.

'Yeah. Me too. That vibrator has nothing on you!'

'Ruby, if I said something, would you be freaked out?'

'Of course not. What do you want to say?' I asked. He sighed, paused, then continued.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' I smiled at him. I meant it. I got up, well tried. Tate held me down and kissed me with all his might. Our tongues danced together as our fiery passion held one another, searching eachother. I broke the kiss.

'I need to get dinner started. What do you want to eat?' I asked.

'You,' Tate replied, 'But Pizza sounds fantastic right now.' He smirked. Pizza it is. I put my outfit back on and went downstairs.

'Hey Moira.' I greeted as she finished putting the shopping away. She hadn't heard us upstairs hopefully.

'Hello Ruby. What would you like for dinner?' She asked.

'I'm ordering pizza for me and Tate. You want one?' I was too polite to not ask.

'No thank you dear. I must clean your fathers study.'

'Ok.' I said and rang the pizza place.

Me and Tate snuggled in bed together and I shuffled out of my sleep trousers. Bonbon knew there was no room in the bed, so resided to her bed. I was facing the wall and Tate was directly behind me.

'I love you.' He whispered in my ear.

'I love you too.' I whispered back, and fell to sleep in peace.

**Moi: LemonLemonLemon! ShiloCoulter wanted one badly:P So I gave her it. Everyone enjoy and review:D**


	5. Ghosts Of The House

I woke up at five the next morning. I felt sick to my stomach. Not because I regretted yesterday. Hell no. I jumped up from the bed, knocking Tate off in the process, and ran to mine a Violet's bathroom. I was being sick, and I had no idea why. Tate came in and held back my hair. I really didn't feel good. Tate looked solemn and refused to meet my eye. I heard my mom get up, which made Tate run and hide in my bedroom. Mom came in and did the same as Tate was doing just. She rubbed my back to sooth me, like she did when I had a bug. When I was sure it had stopped, I brushed my teeth.

'Maybe you should stay home today honey. You don't look to good.' Mom suggested. I nodded and ran back to my room. Tate was lying there looking at my diary. He wasn't reading it, just looking at the Skyrim cover. I grabbed it off him and straddled his waste. I kissed him on the cheek and rolled over snuggling up to him.

'So Tate, my moms going shopping all day, Dad's in Boston supposedly visiting a patient, Violet's at school, and I'm being made to stay home.' I said to him. He smirked and rolled on top of me. He kissed me on my chin, cheek forehead, and side of my mouth, missing my mouth. It was so frustrating! I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto me. We just continued kissing until my mom shouted that she'd be back later. I mumbled a goodbye and gasped as Tate bit my neck. That was going to leave a bruise. Tate clawed at my pyjama's, trying to see more of me. I shrugged out of my tank, and he instantly attached his hand to my bare breasts. He massaged them, squeezing them from time to time. I moaned and moved under his grip, pulling down his boxers. He got what I wanted and got rid of my underwear. He rubbed himself against my entrance, before entering me, and thrusting in and out. He felt so good in me. Better than last night now that it didn't hurt as much. I knew I wasn't sick. I didn't feel it, so I wasn't worried about Tate getting ill. I grabbed on his shoulders and pulled him down to me, kissing him harshly on the lips. When we broke apart, he trailed kisses down my collar bone, still thrusting harder and deeper, my moans enticing him. He sucked on my collar bone, knowing he would make a mark.

'Now your mine, and no one else's.' He whispered huskily in my ear. Those words sent me over the top, and as I came, so did he. We both fell back, exhausted. I snuggled up to him again.

When I woke up again, it was around ten. I got up and stretched. I expected to feel a presence at my side, but when I turned, all I saw was a piece of paper. I grabbed it and read it.

_To Ruby,_

_I wish I could stay, but I heard your mom come and check on you. I have things I need to take care of. I will meet you in your bedroom tonight at eight. _

_Forever yours, _

_Tate_

_X_

I sighed. I got up and put on a one sided t-shirt, shorts and flats with a bow on the front. I put my hair into two low ponytails. I flitted downstairs to see Moira.

'Hey Moira. What'cha doin'?' I asked. She looked up at me and smiled. I think I was growing on her. I hope so. I liked Moira. She reminded me of my grandma, and I really missed her.

'Nothing dear. Do you want something to eat or drink?' I shook my head.

'No thanks. I'll have something at lunch.' I said and walked out of the kitchen. The door to the basement was open slightly, and I could hear crying from there. I grabbed my torch and shone it down the stairs. Nothing was there, so I went into it again. It reminded me of one of those freaky horror stories, where the girl goes downstairs, and the monster kills her. Oh god wrong thoughts to think at this time. I was scaring myself now. I'm really stupid. The last step creaked and I jumped, screaming a little. The sobbing stopped, and I shone the light around the room. Nothing.

'Hello? Anyone down here?' I yelled into the darkness. Nothing. Not even a mouse. I laughed a little to myself. I was getting worked up over nothing. I walked further through the basement. There was a load of boxes that weren't ours piled up, but I could see light from over them. There was a tabled that looked like it lead through there. I was too big to fit though. It was only a child's toy table. I took the boxes off one by one. I could see in, and the back of a woman's head was there. From my first aid training, I saw an exit wound in the back of her head.

'Hello? Why are you in my house?' I asked cautiously, picking up a bloody bat. She turned around.

'Who are you? Where's my baby?' The woman seemed frantic.

'I'm sorry, there aren't any babies in the house. Just my family and I.' I said getting closer.

'Oh. Why are you in my house?'

'This is my house. We just bought it.' God this woman was crazy.

'Oh.' Was all she replied with before sobbing again. I decided to go back upstairs to Moira. She was where she was before.

'There's a crazy lady downstairs in the basement. Really cool exit wound in the back of her head. Think she's a ghost?' I rambled.

'Oh dear. You believe in ghosts?' Moira asked.

'Yeah. I saw my grandma smiling at me at her funeral. When I went to visit her grave, I always talked to her. She explained all about it.' I explained. Moira smiled softly.

'That lady was Nora Montgomery. Original owner of the house, but she killed herself, and her husband Charles. He was a doctor to the stars, but they needed more money. After a client told her boyfriend, he kidnapped her baby and dismembered him. Charles had put him back together, but he had a thirst for blood.

Many people claim to have seen him. I for one, never have.' Moira could tell I believed her.

'Who else in this house is dead?' I asked curiously. I always felt who was dead, but I didn't get any vibes in this house. Something was stopping them.

'I don't know if I should say. You might get scared.'

'Please Moira? I need to know who should be in my house and who shouldn't.'

'Very well Ruby. Don't say anything though. I'm dead,' I gaped at her. Who would kill such a nice woman? 'Troy and Bryan, the twins you helped,' The twins appeared in the kitchen and smiled at me. I smiled back. 'A gay couple, Patrick and Chad,' two men appeared in the kitchen. 'Maria and Gladys,' two women, with nurse outfits on entered. This kitchen seemed smaller with so many people in. 'Maria,' A pretty woman appeared behind me and played with my hair, before putting an arm around me. 'Beauregard. He's in the attic and can't move with the chains,' I thought back to the boy I saw. 'And Charles and Nora.' The woman from earlier appeared, and a man in a lab coat next to her. She smiled, and wiped away here tears.

'You shouldn't meet Thaddeus. He's locked in the basement.' Nora said and hugged me. Friendly ghosts.

'There is one more ghost. But I think he should tell you himself. Tate knows who it is, so you should ask him, and say you met everyone.' Moira added on. I nodded and everyone disappeared.

Crazy. I thought as Violet asked how my day off school was. I smiled and simply said fine. She had to walk home, but it was very hot, so she didn't mind. Mom would be home shortly I thought as the clock turned seven. Mom came in at quarter past. There was a woman in her arms, apparently unconscious. It was a bit suspicious though. She obviously wasn't judging by her uneven breaths. I let it slip. Probably she had a breathing disorder. Mom dragged her to the couch. I got up and wet a cloth with cold water. I felt something pointy in the middle of my back. Someone grabbed my neck.

'Move or attempt to scream, and I will kill you.' Someone breathed in my ear. It was probably male. His breath stunk. Bianca! Go tie the others with Fiona.' I heard scuffling. The man lead me into the living room. 'Put this on.' The 'unconscious' woman said, thrusting a nurses outfit and Violet. She slowly put it on. I saw Tate in the dining room. Why was he here? He mouthed to get them in the basement. I slightly nodded. The man started taking Violet upstairs. I'd heard of a group trying to rein act murders. It was sick. Judging by what they were trying to do, I'm guessing Maria and Gladys's death. They had told me everything, and I had researched the group last year for my English report, finding them quite interesting. Thinking of a quick lie, I blurted out 'WAIT!' Everyone turned to me.

'You're trying to rein act Maria and Gladys's death right?,' The three people nodded. 'Well, the original bath that they did it with, is in the basement. Not upstairs. Why don't you use that? Make it more original.' I said, a gleam in my eye. I always thought I would be in Slytherin. My mom had made me an acceptance letter on my eleventh birthday, and I actually thought it was real.

'It would be better.' The guy agreed with my idea. Good.

'Hurry up then. It's nearly time for Gladys to die. Seven forty eight nearly. Go Dallas!' The woman shouted. If she was 'unconscious' on the couch, then that must be Fiona, which means the shy girl in the back, must be Bianca. Ravenclaw would suit me too. I smiled inwardly. Dallas started leading Violet downstairs. Fiona pulled me up and threw me to Bianca.

'Hey! I'm not a beach ball bitch!' I screamed in her face. Mom didn't say anything. Her voice would've indicated that she was crying so she stayed silent. Bianca lead me to the basement. I saw Tate looking really worried at me in the darkness, as Bianca held a knife to my throat. When we got to the bath, I saw what Tate had planned. Gladys appeared in the water. She sat up with a knife, and slit Dallas's throat. Bianca dropped me and pointed the knife at Gladys. I went over to Violet. She quickly untied me and we hugged. I ran over to Tate as Bianca was being back up by Gladys. He handed me an axe.

'You do the honours my princess.' Tate said in a mock bow, handing me the axe. Violet had gone upstairs to check on mom.

'With pleasure.' I curtseyed and made my way over to Gladys. She moved out of the way, and I swung the axe at Bianca's middle. Not enough to kill her. No. I wanted her to die in pain for my family. I don't know what's gotten into me though. I hate violence. Bianca fled out the back door. Fiona came downstairs. She saw me standing around a pool of blood, with an axe in my hand, smiling viciously. She turned round, wait, attempted. Maria was behind her, and with on swift motion, had broken her neck. I pouted at Tate. He laughed.

'What's the pout for baby?' Tate asked.

'Her death was too painless.' I answered. He laughed again and hugged me. I remembered the question I was supposed to ask from earlier. 'Hey Tate, who's the other ghost in the house?'

'Who told you about the ghosts?' He seemed frightened.

'Well, I've always seen ghosts. Moira told me to ask you who the final ghost is.' He sighed.

'Don't freak out?'

'I promise.' He took a deep breath in, and whispered, very slightly.

'Me.' Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Moi: Christmas Eve! Merry Christmas too all! Hope you like this:D Longest chapter I've written… Hope you all get what you want this Christmas:) I'm hoping for a PS3:P It'll be a while until I post next, because family's coming and what not, but there will be two Christmas one-shot's, that will have spoilers in:B Review for a cookie:3**


End file.
